Broly meets the Teen Titans
by Nameless dude
Summary: The Teen Titans find themselves battling an enemy that they will never forget.
1. Broly meets the Teen Titans

BROLY MEETS THE TEEN TITANS

Broly groaned as he slowly opened his heavy eyelids; his head pounding with pain as he tried to gain his composure. His last memory was of Goku delivering the devastating blow that supposedly should have killed him; but rather than ending his life, it had managed to send him into another alternate reality by some impractical twist-of-fate. Taking a deep breath of air, Broly realized that he was lying on grass and sat himself up to observe his new surroundings. Aware now that he was in the center of a park, amid what seemed to be a city, Broly noticed the various human inhabitants taking part in their leisurely activities under the bright and sunny day.

Rollerblading, playing frisbee, and talking to friends, no one seemed to notice Broly's presence, but the large brawn took to note the serene scene before him and became filled with the same raging insanity that he had unleashed on Goku and his friends. Broly was by no means a peaceful person, nonetheless social-friendly, and he most definitely could not stand even the slightest hint of solace lurking anywhere near his presence.

Standing up, Broly almost immediately felt something hit his foot and he looked down to see a pink frisbee just about an inch away from the sole of his boot. Then, hearing running footsteps approach him, Broly looked up to see a young teenage boy halt his stride before him, possessing a snide and impatient demeanor on his face.

"Hey, are you just going to stand there looking at it all day or are you going to throw it back, dude?" The teen asked rudely.

Broly looked at the teenager and then back down at the frisbee. Picking it up, the malicious super saiyan formed a crooked smile on his face, "Whatever you say...dude."

Broly then cocked his arm back and vigorously threw the frisbee at the teenager, creating a supersonic velocity, behind the frisbee, that transformed the once harmless, recreational, toy into a deadly projectile. Before the teen could even blink, the frisbee had hit, viciously ripped, and exited, through his entire chest cavity like shrapnel. A nearby female, at rest from a short jog, inadverdently witnessed the whole scene and screamed in utter terror from its bloody result.

Broly grinned at the familiar sound, "Now this is more like it!"

(Titans Tower)

Robin almost choked on his Subway sandwich when the alarm suddenly went off in Titans Tower. He quickly wiped off the bread crumbs and pieces of ham from the side of his mouth and went to gather his team. Running into the living room of the tower, he saw his team already gathered, observing the location of the distress signal, that powered the alarm, from their large, portable, monitor.

"There's a disturbance coming from the city." Cyborg stated.

"It's rapidly moving and destroying everything in its way." Raven observed.

"Come on, team, let's move and stop whatever is attacking the city before it annihilates everything!" Robin commanded as he led the titans out.

(Meanwhile, in the city…)

Broly laughed with sick joy as he tore across the city streets in flight, displaying only a portion of his immense power and speed, while picking off random civilians with energy beams and destroying buildings and streets from the powerful acceleration of his flying momentum.

"Ah, this is just the therapy I need to let loose my anger!" He cried.

Just as Broly ended his sentence, a bluish beam of energy landed right in front of him and blew his body back a few yards. Slightly stunned at the sudden strike, Broly shook, then cradled, his head with his right hand; burying his face into his palm while trying to regain a sense of equilibrium. Recovering quickly, the saiyan removed his hand away from his face and returned his gaze to the area ahead of him; much to his bewilderment, however, he beheld a new sight before his eyes: five teenagers, in different and strange costumes, standing a few yards away and, worst of all, in his path.

"This ends here, whoever you are. You aren't destroying anymore of our city!" Robin exclaimed.

Broly sneered as he observed the boy who had made the bold statement. He seemed to be the leader yet Broly sensed such weak power coming from him. The same could have been said invariably of his teammates, but the excitement of any sort of a challenge was all too pleasing to Broly.

"Is that so...?" Broly smirked, observing each of his opponents, "...You poor fools; you haven't the slightest clue what you're up against."

"Hey, we've fought plenty of guys just as big and with even more steroid dosage than you! So quit all the big talk!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Broly chuckled, "Oh really? Then I guess that I'll just have to see what you all are made of!"

With that statement, Broly, without warning, swiftly hurled himself at the unsuspecting Teen Titans. Already caught off-guard, the titans found their situation further beleaguered by their foe's surprising super-speed. Unable to physically keep up with Broly's movement, each member of the Teen Titans could not react quickly enough as Broly, almost in unison, struck each titan with either a kick or punch. The quick yet mighty blows managed to send each titan flying onto the hard walls of nearby buildings.

Broly laughed, "Aw, I thought you all were much tougher than that! Maybe I _should_ lay low on the steroids?" He sarcastically spoke.

Robin grunted as he picked himself up, with difficulty, from the side of a brick wall, "Who...who are you?"

Broly died his laughter down, "The name is Broly. Unfortunately for you five, I will be the last person any of you will ever make a new acquaintance with in this physical realm; what a pity. Now, might _I_ have the pleasure of knowing the identities of the ones I'm about to destroy?"

"We are the Teen Titans and there's no way we would let someone like you kill us!" Robin sneered with a renewed strength.

"Teen Titans…?" Broly repeated the title of his foes inquisitively, pausing for a moment before crossing his arms and erupting in hilarity, "…how ridiculous!"

Starfire quickly lifted herself in the air, "I have had enough of this stranger's taunts! I will take care of him NOW!" She yelled as she powered a green energy bolt in her hand and threw it down at Broly. Broly, not even so much as looking up to the oncoming attack, flicked away Starfire's energy bolt with his hand as if shooing a fly.

"I see...a Tamaranian is on this planet, this just might be interesting." Broly grinned.

Starfire was flabbergasted at Broly's nonchalant and simple swipe of her powerful attack as well as his knowledge of her native origin. Cyborg, however, charged head on at Broly, a mistake that he would soon come to regret.

"Stand still you overgrown piece of meat muscle!" Cyborg yelled in frustration as Broly easily weaved through Cyborg's attacks. Catching Cyborg's fist during one of his punches, Broly sneered at his opponent's effort, "Using machines to enhance your strength? What a waste." With that said, Broly enclosed his strong grip upon Cyborg's fist and ripped the titan's entire arm off with a strong jerk of his own arm.

Cyborg howled in pain as sparks of electric wires went off from his robotic wound and with only his right arm left, he unleashed his last resort and transformed his right fist into his patented energy cannon. Broly was slightly amused at Cyborg's trump card and allowed the teen titan to emit the powerful burst of sonic energy from his cannon and hit him point blank.

The explosion from the blast swallowed up Broly's body and hurled a massive amount of dust and smoke throughout the area, giving the rest of the Teen Titans a perception of triumph in their enemy's presumed demise.

"Well that turned out to be easier than expected. Maybe I still got time to watch that Kimbo fight on UFC today!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he and the rest of the titans proudly approached Cyborg.

Cyborg smirked, "For all the tough talk that he _tried_ to be worth. Just goes to show that no one messes with the Tee-"

Cyborg's speech was cut short by a deep cackling laughter that echoed from the heavy smokescreen, within the crater, where Broly had stood earlier. Ominously slow, the smoke lifted gently to finally reveal Broly's bulked frame standing unscathed, and the titans were left incredulous from the sight. Broly snickered as he swiped the smoke away from his face, "Come now, was that it? I expected more from you machine-man, but since you failed to deliver..."

Broly quickly lunged at an unprepared Cyborg and ripped off his right arm like the left, "...I'll just take _both_ of your arms." Broly laughed as he held Cyborg's robotic arms in both of his hands. The teen titan grunted loudly as he keeled over from his excruciatingly doubled pain.

"GAAHHH!" Cyborg yelled.

The titans, in their close proximity, reactively prepared to defend their friend. Robin, pulling out his steel staff, had barely managed to utter the words, "Hold on Cybor-!" before he felt his mental faculties horribly shaken by the massive impact of a fist, across his temple, that sent him soaring into another nearby brick wall, yet again.

Similar situations of invisible blows struck each of the titans before they could barely make a movement, as well. A vicious uppercut to Beast Boy's chin, a roundhouse to Raven's ribs, and a haymaker to the side of Starfire's cranium sent these titans spiraling across the vicinity like play toys in toddler's tantrum. Debilitated, the young heroes were more stunned by the blows than the painful force they inflicted.

"This is between me and the machine-man!" Broly yelled, still holding Cyborg's detached arms despite his attacks on the others. Turning his attention back to the handicapped titan, Broly then dropped Cyborg's arms and gripped the top of Cyborg's head with his strong fingers. Broly's huge arm muscles flexed with power as he lifted the tall and well built adolescent, with one arm, off the ground. Staring into Cyborg's fear gripped face, Broly grinned at him briefly, with insidious intent, before turning to the other recovering titans.

"Hey, is everybody watching!" Broly asked loudly. When he noticed the expressions of concern form on the faces of Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven at the pitiful sight of Cyborg, Broly knew that he had captured his audience. With a great heave, he then chucked Cyborg into the sky; the power of Broly's brute strength sent the young titan out the Earth's atmosphere, orbit, and into the sun in a matter of seconds.

The titans were amazed at the power of their enemy as they saw their comrade's frame shrink and quickly die out in the sky, along with his girly scream.

"You monster!" Beast Boy snarled as he morphed into a tiger and attacked at Broly, attempting to pounce on the saiyan. But Broly, showing no fear, powered a small energy ball in his hand and exploded it on Beast Boy in midair after the tiger had leapt off its feet. The large, green-furred, animal quickly reverted back into his natural wiry human frame as he fell backwards to the ground, injured somewhat from the blast.

Then, almost immediately, Broly charged at the vulnerable Beast Boy with a crazed laugh, leaving the frail titan with little to no time to prepare a reactive defense. In a last and quick act of desperation, Beast Boy tried to escape by turning into a small hummingbird; but the sharp-sensed Broly swiftly extended his long and muscular arm and caught Beast Boy, in midair, as he attempted to fly away.

"Just where are you going?" Broly chuckled before shoving the small, bird-morphed, Beast Boy into his mouth; chewing down on the titan changeling viciously before swallowing his broken bird carcass with a loud, revolting, gulp.

The titans were aghast at Broly's disgusting and barbaric behavior; a quality no enemy, that they had ever faced, possessed with such bravado. Sickened, enraged, and now dwindled down to three, the remaining titans came back on their feet and rounded together at a safe distance away from Broly.

"He's insane! We've got to stop him now!" Raven exclaimed.

"He's way too powerful for all of us to handle one-on-one, we have to attack together!" Robin commanded.

Starfire nodded, "Yes, we shall avenge our two fallen friends!"

Broly wiped off the trickle of blood that had leaked down the side of his mouth with the corner of his fist. Laughing at the decrees of the titans, he retorted, "Yes, come on, all of you! I'd take your pitiful challenge by giving you all the honor of seeing me at just _one_ of my most powerful levels right before you die!"

Spreading his legs out and hunching over, Broly uttered a low growl as he began to power up; the veins in his massive muscles bulging as they began to pulsate in a sharp rhythmic beat that matched the steady simultaneous growth of his muscle mass. The city streets then began to quake and crack from Broly's violent power surge and the titans struggled to keep their balance.

"What's going on!" Robin yelled.

"He's causing some kind of earthquake!" Raven finally bellowed.

Broly liked what he was seeing and hearing. Seizing the opportunity to capitalize on the fear and confusion of the remaining titans, Broly finally let out a loud yell and burst with an aura of golden static energy into his super saiyan form, ending the ground tremors.

Starfire gasped as she gazed upon Broly's new and intimidating transformation, "I don't believe it, h-he's a saiyan!"

Robin and Raven looked at Starfire, "A what?" They asked in unison.

Cold drops of sweat trickled down Starfire's forehead, "A ruthless race of powerful warriors who delight in the destruction and annihilation of different planets along with their inhabitants. They were greatly feared not only on my planet but also on many across the universe. However, it was said that they all died when their planet was destroyed!"

Robin gritted his teeth, "I don't care who or what he is; he has got to be stopped!"

Broly smiled as he turned his gaze on Robin, "Hmm…interesting, you still have hope. Just for that, I THINK I'LL GET YOU FIRST!"

Without warning, Broly attacked and headed straight for Robin with zooming speed. Raven used her power to levitate a car and threw it at Broly, but the crazed Saiyan smashed right through it and continued on with his assault as if nothing had happened. Starfire, however, ever protective of love, Robin, discarded her earlier fear and quickly intercepted Broly, in the middle of his attack, with a lone head-on charge; against the Boy Wonder's earlier order. The two alien warriors then began fighting it out from the surface and took to the air.

Robin and Raven watched, from the surface, as Starfire's passion stengthened her resolve and enabled her to hold her own, at first. Reality quickly set in, however, as Broly gradually increased his intensity and inputted more and more of his power, upon the rapidly besieged Tamaranian girl; pitilessly putting her on the losing end of the fight spectrum. One powerful punch to the temple sent Starfire crashing to the street pavement below, where, she quickly, yet painfully, managed to roll onto her feet; powering one last energy attack with all that she had.

Broly, yet again, sported his sadistic smile as he witnessed Starfire, in a final act of passionate fury, shoot her most powerful, green-colored, energy blast at him. Watching the oncoming energy attack close in on him from above, Broly anticipated the right moment then retaliated with an even more powerful energy blast of his own.

With almost effortless simplicity, Broly's energy blast easily cancelled out Starfire's before heading straight for the surprised, fatigued, and helpless teen titan, herself. Robin, Raven, and even Starfire could do nothing but watch as Broly's blast hit and engulfed the young Tamaranian in a large explosion of pure kinetic energy that blew apart her entire body; incinerating the majority of it, in the blast, while gruesomely scattering the surviving, yet burnt, few pieces of Starfire's former self throughout the vicinity. One of these pieces, a severely charred piece of what was once Starfire's forearm, managed to land, squarely, at the feet of her former crush, the Boy Wonder, who, retched violently in disgust and shock at the sight.

Broly laughed callously at Robin's reaction as he crossed his arms and stared down at the two remaining titans from the sky he levitated in, "What the matter? Don't like your friend's new makeover!"

Raven, greatly infuriated over the cruel apathy of Broly and murder of yet another of her friends at his bloody hands, let her emotions overcome her and quickly flew up to the air, much to the surprise of her fellow recovering cohort, Robin, "No, Raven, wait!" He desperately yelled as he vainly tried to stop his last teammate. But it proved to be too late as Raven met Broly in the air and began powering an aura of black-colored energy around her body.

Broly, however, was surprised to sense a considerable increase of power rapidly increasing in Raven as she floated before him. The next thing he knew, his joints were stiffened and he could barely move his body, "What the...?" He managed to sputter through his tightened jaw.

"It's time that YOU meet YOUR end, Broly!" Raven snarled as she encased Broly's body, from the neck-down, in black-colored energy, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She yelled before launching Broly into different buildings around the city and skidding his body, mercilessly, across the gritty pavement of the streets.

Broly desperately tried to regain control of his body but the girl seemed to have had too much of a hold over him. Raven finalized her attack by tossing Broly's body several hundreds of feet in the air then hurling him back down to the ground with such extreme velocity that his body created a massive crater, in the middle of the city, from the impact.

Raven breathed hard as she observed the crater and saw no movement coming from the black pit that it held below. Robin moved cautiously as walked over to the edge of the crater and peered over its perimeter, "You did it, Raven! You beat him!" He cried aloud to his teammate with a smile.

Raven nodded as she panted from her abrupt adrenaline rush, "For Cyborg...Beast Boy... and Starfi-" A sudden explosion, occurring directly below the ground that Raven hovered over, interrupted her in the middle of her dedication and brought forth a lightly blooded Broly, who, boldly rushed up to a face-to-face encounter with the titan, in the middle of the sky.

"Surprise, surprise! That's a neat trick you have, but psychic attacks can only do so much." Broly grinned.

An astounded Raven quickly attempted to redo her attack, "Azarath, Metrio-"

Broly stopped Raven in the middle of her chant by forcefully covering and shutting tight her mouth with his large, strong, hand. "Not this time, little girl!" He growled then sent a highly concentrated amount of energy surging from his palm into Raven's mouth and down her throat. The volatile amount of energy erupted in Raven's digestive tract, as quickly as it entered, and caused her abdomen to violently explode from within; forcefully blowing out the entrails from her body and hurling them onto the ground below. A horrified Robin sheltered his head, with his arms, as the downpour of smoking digestive viscera, grotesquely, landed on the streets, sidewalks, and rooftops of nearby cars, around him. Broly, however, smirked as he watched the life disappear quietly from Raven's widened eyes and softly twitching, disemboweled, body. Soon, the hands that Raven had gripped tightly around Broly's sieging arm, as an offering of resistance, loosely fell to her side and Broly, looking upon this, released Raven's limp body to gravity. Raven's body dropped gracelessly and landed backwards on the cold pavement of the broken streets in a crumpled heap, light traces of smoke still lifting from her cavernous, partially cauterized, abdominal trauma.

Robin, meanwhile, stood as the sole witness to the horror; powerlessly watching as the last of his teammates fell before him and he, alone, was left to fight against Broly.

Broly landed softly in front of Robin, splattered with the visible blood of both himself and Raven, as well as the invisible blood of Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire, "And then there was one..." He spoke, obviously referencing Robin, "...Not killing you and your friends instantly, when I first had the chance, has proved to be entertaining; I always enjoy a good slaughter, after all..." He chuckled, in between, "...Are you going to keep up the fight? Perhaps you just might..._just_ _might _find an extremely slim chance to finally beat me and avenge both your friends and city."

Robin, however, conjuring bravery to stand tall with a stoic face, showed no signs of resistance, "There's no need for your sarcasm, Broly. I can't beat you. You and I both know that. I have no powers and from what I've observed from _your_ power, my weapons most certainly won't work against you. That's why I have to resort to this..."

Broly lifted an eyebrow as he saw Robin pull out some sort of trigger device from his utility belt.

"...I know it's drastic...but it will be worth it if it means stopping a monster like you!" Robin shouted then pressed the red button of the device.

Five miles away, in the bay that separates the city from the island that situates titan tower, a large missile rocketed out of the water and flew into the sky. While back in the city, Broly was left puzzled at Robin's statement, "What are you doing? What is the meaning of all this?"

Robin grinned confidently and pointed to the air, "On this planet, we have special kinds of weapons; nuclear weapons, capable of razing whole cities. The Teen Titans have kept their own nuclear missile, just in case for threats like you, and I have just activated and launched it. It should have already rocketed in the atmosphere and will be coming down on these exact coordinates."

Broly frowned, "So, you're going to kill yourself and destroy this city in an attempt to kill me, huh?"

"You've already almost killed everybody in the city as well as my friends. If being a kamikaze is what it takes to defeat you, then so be it." Robin sneered.

Broly crossed his arms and began chuckling, soon his chuckle turned into outright hysterical laughter. Robin took one last stare at Broly, whose taunting laugh showed no sign of worry and seemed to label the Boy Wonder as a complete idiot. Robin's stomach turned, as he was somewhat able to begin to perceive the futility of his last ditch effort and realize the overwhelming power of Broly; simultaneously, the missile re-entered the atmosphere and plummeted down on the city.

"What a monster..." Robin spoke his last words before the missile hit the city ground and detonated. A huge flash enveloped him, Broly, and the entire city followed by a immense explosion that amassed a colossal mushroom cloud over the city's horizon. The staggering power of the explosion managed to take out Titans Tower, as well, thusly eliminating the last traces of the Teen Titans' organization, heroes, and home from the face of the earth.

After three hours, the smoke finally died down to reveal the scorched and naked earth that once held the city so dearly protected, in futility, by its former heroes, the Teen Titans. Violent fires consumed the remaining debris of buildings that had managed to survive the explosion while indiscriminate, heavy, smokescreens plagued various regions of the entire terrain. However, one tall figure still managed to be seen standing erect amongst the fiery and smoky holocaust.

Powering down from his super saiyan form, Broly casually brushed ashes off his shoulders and took a long hard look at his surroundings in similarity to when he had first awakened.

"Well, looks like my work here is done…" Broly smirked as he dusted his hands, "…time to wreak some more good ol' havoc elsewhere!" He exclaimed before flying off into the sky, cackling maniacally as he left behind the same devastating mark of destruction, that he had left on so many various civilizations across the universe, while adding five certain superheroes to his lengthy list of countless victims.

THE END

Epilogue:

Titans in the Afterlife

King Yama scrolled thoroughly through the pages of his massive notebook, "Ah, Teen Titans. Looks like you kids were some sort of superheroes on Earth...yes...saved a lot of people...okay...defeated lots of bad guys...good...hmm, but had a little trouble when you ran into a saiyan named Broly..."

King Yama turned his attention away from his book and looked over his large desk at the Teen Titans, who, each held a halo hovering over his or her head, "...care to talk about it?" he asked.

"We'd rather not." Cyborg said bluntly.

King Yama shrugged his shoulders and closed his notebook with a quick yet loud thump, "Well, the good news is that you're all qualified! Enjoy your time here, we've got all kinds of food from every culture on Earth; every past, present, and future box office movie on DVD and Blu-ray; iPod's with free unlimited iTunes; and every video game, and video game platform, ever made from Earth!"

"FOOD!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Movies!" Starfire smiled.

"iPods with free music?" Raven replied with a higher note in her typical jaded tone; underscoring her hidden, actual, excitement.

"Every video game platform ever made on Earth! Even a Dreamcast!" Beast Boy asked.

King Yama nodded with a smile.

Beast Boy chuckled happily, "Dude, I think I'm going to enjoy spending eternity here!"

Robin, meanwhile, sulked away from the rest of his teammates.

"What's the matter, Robin?" King Yama asked; noticing the melancholy expression of the teenage, former, superhero sticking out, like a sore thumb, amongst his more amiable comrades.

Robin looked up to the red giant somberly, "A super-powerful maniac is free to terrorize Planet Earth because the Teen Titans not only failed to stop him, but died in battle. What do you think is the matter?"

At Robin's reply, King Yama scratched his beard, meditatingly, before quickly sporting a smile from a reached epiphany, "Well, I know what'll always cheer up sour newcomers like you, Robin. Do you like...ice cream? (one of King Yama's nearby assistants fell over at his statement) We have any and every flavor you could possibly fathom."

Everyone waited to hear Robin's reaction, but the Boy Wonder, incredulous and somewhat offended from what he perceived as an awkward and inappropriate response to his dilemma, crossed his arms and pouted in an expression of silent protest against King Yama's hospitality. His friends, however, attempted to change his opinion.

"C'mon Robin, you're dead dude, time to enjoy life in the afterlife!" Beast Boy spoke with a wide grin.

Cyborg nodded, "Yeah, look on the bright side: no more worrying about crime fighting..."

"...or training..." Raven also chimed.

"...or getting killed again by a demented, uber-powerful, psychopath!" Beast Boy added, appropriately earning the stern glares of his companions, "Oh, yeah...bad memory...my bad." He apologized, with a nervous grin, while rubbing the nape of his neck.

Starfire sauntered next to Robin and softly put her hands on both his shoulders, "Does the viewing of cinema like the 'I Am Legend', and many more, on the enchanting blu-ray, not excite you Robin?"

The cordial coercions of his friends began to chip away at Robin's long time, rock-solid, feeling of responsibility and he finally muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" King Yama asked, leaning his ear closer toward Robin.

Robin sighed deeply, at last conceding to his predicament, "I said...do you have...Tutti Frutti?"

THE END


	2. PROMO PAGE

**PROMO PAGE**

If you enjoyed "Broly Meets the Titans" then check out other stories written by me, Nameless Dude:

**A Grim Adventure to Mortal Kombat **

**The Wishing Skull (Naruto)**

**A Very Dragonball Z Christmas**

**Krillin's High School Diaries**

Be sure to search for these stories in the website search engine, as they are somewhat old and have been pushed down in rank, to near oblivion, by the massive tons of other stories.

Appreciate the Consideration,

Nameless Dude


End file.
